


this home collapses and rebuilds itself.

by spreadmywings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheating Louis, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Innocent Harry, Insecure Harry, Jealous Harry, M/M, Ouch, always soulmates, im terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadmywings/pseuds/spreadmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry&louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this home collapses and rebuilds itself.

Harry and Louis were both five. They both went to the same preschool and both liked playing hide and seek. Except Louis liked to get his way more than anything so he didn't follow the rules most of the time.  
Itwas one of the last days of school until they started summer vacation and they had most of the day to play outside.  
"Wanna play hide and seek, Haz?" Louis squealed, throwing his hands up.  
"You always cheat, Lou." Harry pouted. Louis threw his arm over Harry's shoulder, pulling him into his side.  
"I promise I won't. can we please play?" Louis asked, sticking his bottom lip out.  
"I guess." Harry muttered. Louis brought his arm back, smiling at Harry.  
"Okay, so you'll hide and I'll seek. Ready?" Harry nodded, running off. He turned back around, calling out to Louis.  
"Close your eyes Lou!"  
"of course Haz!" Louis threw his hands over his eyes. He kept his fingers separated the slightest bit, enough to look between them. He watched harry duck underneath the slide and giggle as some kids slid down it, not knowing he was there. Louis counted to 5 in his head before yelling out, "Ready or not, here I come!" He ran straight over to Harry, smiling at him. "Found ya." Harry frowned crossing his arms.  
"You cheated." Harry stated.  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"I did not."  
"Yes you did. Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater."  
*  
Despite Louis always cheating in hide and seek him and Harry continued their friendship. They were both ten and had gotten very harshly into video games. If they weren't at school they were playing on harrys Xbox or Louis' PlayStation. Sometimes Harry would bring his DS to play with Louis during lunch.  
They were over at harrys house this time, playing COD on his xbox. Thet were up against each other and Harry would swear on his left kidney Louis knew every cheat code that was out there.  
"Louuuu," Harry whined when Louis shot him.  
"Don't hate the player haz, hate the game." Louis smirked, starting a new game.  
"I don't want to play anymore. All you do is cheat." Harry mumbled, crossing his arms. Louis gasped sarcastically, holding a hand to his heart.  
"I would never." Harry glared at him. Louis sighed, scooting over closer to Harry. "Sorry." He whispered. Harry leaned his head on Louis' shoulder.  
"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater." He muttered. Louis snickered.  
*  
Harry and Louis made it into high school still attached at the hip. They were fifteen and had mostly grown out of video games and definitely hide and seek. They didn't see each other in school as much as they were used to but now they had separate schedules and only a couple of classes together. one class they had together was Biology. Harry was excellent in the class. Louis, not so much. They were sat next to each other and the teacher was handing out tests. Harry had zoomed through it with ease but pretended to go over his answers because he could see Louis looking over at his answer sheet. When Louis had settled for most of his answered he got up and turned in his paper. Harry got up behind him, turning his in also. When he walked past Louis' desk he laid a note on his, making sure the teacher didn't see.  
When Harry sat down Louis opened the note reading it.  
'Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater.' Louis looked over at Harry and smirked.  
*  
Harry and Louis were twenty and desperately in love with each other. When Harry turned seventeen he felt different around Louis. He saw him more than a friend. Louis had felt that way years before but never uttered a word. Harry had talked to Louis about it. He told Louis how he felt. How different everything seemed. Louis kissed Harry that night. He kissed him and told him he had felt that way for years and he told him he loved him. Harry cried a little and Louis laughed. Since then they've been together. HarryandLouis. Louisandharry. Together and safe. Until one night. It was a month after Harry's twentieth birthday. Louis had gone out for drinks and Harry went to visit his mom. Harry never thought of Louis hurting him. Never dreamt of it. So, when he came home the day after he never expected someone else in their bed. It wasn't Louisandharry in HarryandLouis' bed. it was Louisandastranger. Harry had tears brimming his eyes and a quivering bottom lip. He had clenched fist and a heart that was going to burst and pump out of his chest all at the same time. He had a boyfriend who brought home a girl into their bed. He had a broken heart. He had a turning tummy. He ran to the bathroom, vomiting. The noise must've woken Louis up. Harry felt hands on his shoulders and hot breathing down his neck.  
"Are you okay haz? You'd think it'd be me throwing up." He chuckled. Harry sobbed. He pressed his cheek to the toilet seat and cried. He sobbed and let his whole body shake with the hurt.  
"Lou," Harry cried out.  
"What is it, baby? What's got you so upset, puppet?" Harry cried harder. He thought about the pet names he probably called that girl. Harry sat up and turned around. Hs laid his head on Louis' chest and continued to cry.  
"You hurt me. You hurt me so bad Lou. I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'm sorry and I tried to be everything I could for you. I tried so hard." Harry sobbed. Louis petted Harry's hair down, shushing him.  
"You didn't do anything babes. Tell me what happened." Louis said softly.  
"You brought home a girl. A pretty girl. She's in our bed right now." Harry chuckled bitterly. Louis tightened his grip on his boy, leaning his chin on his head.  
"I was drunk, Haz. You know that, don't you?" Louis whispered.  
"Doesn't hurt any less." Harry muttered.  
"I'm so so sorry. I love you so so much. I'd never intentionally hurt you Harry. I swear on my mums life it was a mistake. Let me wake her up and get her out of here okay? Just- just stay here, alright? I'm gonna make this up to you if it takes the rest of my life. I love you." Louis stood up.  
"I love you too." he whimpered, watching Louis walk out. "my little cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater."


End file.
